False Innocence
by Mario the Fox
Summary: La frase: "Nada es lo que parece", es muy bien conocida, pero constantemente olvidada. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrarse escondido detrás de una linda cubierta.


**Este one-shot, es Yuri x Viktor.**

 **Es una especie de AU, en donde las edades están invertidas.**

 **Es decir, Viktor tiene 16 años, y Yuri 20.**

 **Sigo siendo un asco para las sinopsis :v**

 **Y quiero agradecer a una gran amiga (que en lugar de detenerme en escribir esto, alimentó mis ideas xD) por hacerme la linda portada de la historia: Pandora~ :9 en serio, amé la imagen ;)**

 **... creo que es todo :v**

–Entréname –una enorme sonrisa adornaba ese infantil rostro, mientras con los brazos abiertos, intentaba tapar el camino del mayor. El adulto solo le miraba sorprendido, arqueando una ceja ante la actitud del chico. – ¿Qué? –no lograba dar crédito a lo que oía, y aquella alegre expresión lo descolocaba más de lo que le gustaría. – ¡Entréname! Por favor –ladeó un poco la cabeza, tratando de parecer adorable ante aquella mirada aguamarina. El rubio chasqueó la lengua con cierta molestia ante la persistencia del menor. –No, ahora quítate de mi camino, que quiero irme a casa –sin ninguna clase de miramiento, empujó a Viktor para poder pasar a su lado. El chico solo torció su boca, en una clase de puchero, observando la ancha espalda de aquel malhumorado patinador, alejarse en dirección a la salida.

Y así pasaron los días, para desgracia de Plisetsky. Viktor le atajaba en cada oportunidad que viera, exigiéndole lo mismo: ser entrenado. Cada vez que le obstaculizaba el camino, le presentaba una razón diferente del por qué quería ser entrenado por él. A veces, ni siquiera le importaba que Yakov estuviera cerca, haciendo que Yuri se sintiera terriblemente incómodo con la situación. Más de una vez, Mila tuvo que intervenir para evitar que Yuri lastimara, consciente o inconscientemente, a Viktor; otras veces, ese era el trabajo de Georgi. Pero no importaba cuantas veces le advirtieran, el platinado siempre terminaba regresando a Plisetsky. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue esa misma noche.

Sin ser notado por el mayor, Nikiforov siguió a Yuri hasta su casa; o eso pensaba el adolescente, pues Plisetsky había notado como el chico se escondía en un momento del trayecto, algo que, por supuesto, lo irritó más. No es que no quisiera al muchacho, pero se negaba a aceptar que sentía algo por él, dejándolo en mera simpatía por un "mocoso estridente". Tardó más de lo normal en abrir la puerta de su apartamento, consciente de que aquellos ojos azules lo observaban cautelosamente desde las escaleras. En cuanto el seguro crujió, el chico salió de su escondite, corriendo hacia el rubio, sin contar que el mayor fue más rápido, cerrándole la puerta de lleno en la cara. – ¡Yuri! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Déjame entrar! –golpeó una y otra vez, demandando la atención del dueño de aquel departamento, importándole poco que los vecinos se asomaran por el alboroto. – ¡Lárgate! –fue la única respuesta que recibió desde adentro. – ¡No hasta que aceptes entrenarme! –silencio. Viktor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo un ligero puchero ante la negativa del mayor. Nadie podía asegurar quién de los dos era más infantil.

– ¡Yuri! ¡Yuuuuriiii! ¡Yuri Plisetsky! –así se la pasó un buen rato, gritando el nombre del rubio, mientras aporreaba la puerta por momentos, sin recibir la más mínima señal de rendición desde el interior de la morada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que comenzó a anochecer. Cansado, decidió sentarse frente a la puerta, cesando sus gritos y golpes; cabeceando, intentando no caer dormido. Se abrazó, juntando las piernas a su pecho, intentando mantener el calor; la temperatura había disminuido, y él solo llevaba una sudadera. Por su parte, al no escuchar nada, Yuri creyó que el adolescente se había rendido y decidido volver a casa; estiró su cuerpo en el sofá, cambiando de canal una y otra vez, hasta que su estómago gruñó pidiendo comida. Tanto era su cansancio, que decidió salir a comprar algo, y regresar a casa. Se colocó la chamarra, tomó sus llaves, y pegó un pequeño brinco al abrir la puerta, y ser recibido por el cuerpo de Viktor. – ¡¿Pero qué-?! ¡Oye, despierta! –se acuclilló a su lado, mientras lo zarandeaba un poco en un intento por despertarlo.

Su expresión de molestia cambió a una de terror, al sentir la piel del chico helada. Minutos antes, se había tenido que levantar a prender la calefacción, por el frío que hacía; y ahí estaba ese chiquillo, helándose al pie de su puerta. No sabía qué hacer, logrando sacarse la chaqueta y colocarla sobre el chico, intentando descubrir cómo llevarlo al sofá. El color volvió a su rostro al notar como esos dulces ojos se abrían con lentitud. – ¿Yuri? –el aludido dejó escapar un largo suspiro; Viktor se incorporó, sentándose en el suelo, sonriendo al ver que la puerta se había abierto finalmente para él. – ¿Aceptaste entrenarme? –y de vuelta a la misma cantaleta. Yuri presionó el puente de su nariz, tratando de controlarse bajo la atenta e ilusionada mirada de su compatriota. –No, ya tienes a Yakov, además, sigo siendo un competidor. No seré la niñera de ningún mocoso –sentenció, mirando fijamente esos ojos cerúleos. –Pero, Yura… –y una vez más recurría a su mejor cara de cordero degollado, sin mucho éxito. Antes de que el patinador pudiera rebatirle, el chico estornudo, limpiando torpemente su nariz con la manga de la sudadera. Yuri se puso de pie, sin saber realmente que hacer. –Quítate la ropa.

Viktor abrió los ojos, sonrojándose un poco ante la orden del rubio; con un poco de rudeza, le obligó a pararse, mientras el menor intentaba sostener la chamarra que se le había sido ofrecida en su inconsciencia. Colocó una mano en la nuca del chico, mientras comenzaba a guiarlo por el departamento. El platinado sentía latir su corazón desbocado, sonriendo bobamente al notar como se detenían frente a una puerta. –Que te quites la ropa –volvió a ordenar el rubio, obligándolo a entrar a aquella habitación. Pero al prender la luz, todas sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo. –La llave del agua caliente es la que está pegada a la pared –frente a él, se encontraba un espacioso baño, y la regadera, la cual era separada por un cancel de vidrio opaco. –Puedes dejar tu ropa en esta cesta; te traeré alguna muda y una toalla –y dicho esto, salió del lugar, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. El joven patinador soltó un suspiro, mientras dejaba caer sus ropas al suelo. El agua caliente comenzó a fluir, resbalando suavemente por su blanca piel. Tomó una de las botellas que descansaban en la repisa, aspirando el aroma que salía de ella; definitivamente era el mismo olor que emanaba de Yuri. El sonido de la puerta volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos. –Dejaré la ropa aquí –la voz de Yuri resonó por la casi vacía habitación. –Gracias –murmuró con ese tono alegre tan suyo.

– ¿Te gusta la comida china? –los ojos del chico se iluminaron, respondiendo con más emoción de la que pretendía. Un _"Bien"_ , escapó de los labios de Yuri, saliendo del cuarto de baño, dejando al patinador a solas. Volvió a vestir la chaqueta, perdió unos momentos buscando las llaves, y salió del apartamento. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, comenzó a reclamarse por haber permitido entrar a ese problemático chico; sin duda alguna, corría un enorme riesgo dejarlo quedarse ahí, pero no tenía auto por el momento, así que llevarlo a casa no era una opción viable. Salió del edificio, rogando a cualquier dios, porque el restaurante de comida china más cercano, no estuviera cerrado; y aunque sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, no todo podía ir a la perfección. Una larga fila podía verse desde el exterior del abarrotado establecimiento. Definitivamente no era su día. Fastidiado por la larga espera y el lento servicio, volvió a casa cargando una gran bolsa plástica con la comida. A la mitad del primer bloque de escaleras, se topó con una anciana. – ¿Quiere que le ayude con eso, señora Arlovskaya? –la dulce viejecita volteó sorprendida al escuchar esa voz, sonriéndole con alegría. –No te preocupes, hijo, esta vieja aún tiene fuerza –ambos rieron, y la mujer no tardó en ceder a las peticiones del chico. Desde que había llegado a ese edificio, la señora Arlovskaya había sido como una abuela para él, yendo a visitarlo de vez en cuando para ver si había comido, o si tenía ropa limpia; con el tiempo, llegó a tenerle un gran aprecio a la mujer.

Una vez dejó a la anciana en su departamento, se dirigió a su propio hogar. – ¡Volví! –colgó la llave en el percherito cercano a la puerta, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. – ¡Bien! Moría de hambre –Viktor asomó un poco la cabeza desde la cocina, dejando ver su largo cabello. –Déjame ayudarte –se acercó al rubio, quien solo se limitó a mirarlo con sorpresa. No podía creer la escena frente a él: la playera, que era un par de tallas más grande a comparación de su ropa, y en aquel adolescente, parecía más un pequeño vestido, pues apenas si lograba cubrir por debajo de su trasero; el cuello de la playera, caía por uno de sus hombros, dejando expuesta esa lechosa piel que le invitaba a probarla; su cabello, aún húmedo, llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, cayendo grácilmente por sus hombros, cubriendo parcialmente su angelical rostro. Definitivamente tenía una enorme tentación bajo su techo. – ¿En dónde está el pantalón que te di? –su mirada fría no dejaba de inspeccionar aquel menudo cuerpo; sus manos, aferradas al borde frontal de la playera, tratando de estirarla un poco, buscando ocultar su vergüenza. Al probarse aquella prenda, se le había dificultado caminar con ella, sin tener que sostenerla contra su cintura todo el tiempo, así que se le hizo fácil no usarla, total, la playera le cubría "perfectamente". Yuri soltó un suspiro de resignación combinado con un gruñido de exasperación ante el actuar tan "descuidado" del adolescente.

Pasó a su lado, ignorándolo, acción que le dolió al menor. Sacó las pequeñas cajitas con comida, colocando las raciones correspondientes en ambos extremos de la mesa, que a pesar de no ser tan grande, la distancia de dos sillas era "segura" para el rubio. Viktor tomó asiento, mirando con cierta tristeza la mesa, y cómo Yuri lo había alejado; aprovechando que el mayor estaba de espaldas a la mesa, como si fuera un ratón, se las ingenió para arrimar su cena a la silla contigua al asiento de Yuri. Plisetsky colocó los vasos y luego una jarra de té helado en la mesa, y fue cuando se sentó, que notó el sonriente rostro de Viktor a su lado. – ¡¿Pero qué-?! –sus ojos se pasearon del albino, al "antiguo" lugar de este, solo para soltar un pesado suspiro. –Solo come y ya –gruñó por lo bajo, sirviendo el té para ambos. La cena siguió tranquila, en completo silencio, pues Nikiforov sabía que no debía tentar su suerte; y aun así, la sonrisa boba no se apartaba de su rostro al notar que el rubio no volvió a apartarse de él.

El albino se asomó un poco por la pared, mientras observaba a Yuri sentado en el sofá, con la luz de la televisión iluminándolo. Volvió a "esconderse", mientras respiraba hondo un par de veces. La luz del pasillo proyectaba su sombra, pero era un poco aclarada por la bombilla encendida de la cocina. – ¿Qué ves? –preguntó inocentemente, acercándose hasta el sofá, y tomar asiento junto a su anfitrión. –Una película –fue la fría respuesta; ignoró esa actitud, y optó por cruzar las piernas, buscando algo de comodidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, Yuri observaba como la tela se alzaba lentamente, dejando expuesta más piel de aquellas delicadas y algo torneadas piernas. Tragó algo de saliva al descubrir sus propios pensamientos, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, con la excusa de ir a apagar las luces que no estaban usando. Los minutos pasaban, y la película, que prometía ser terror, terminó siendo suspenso, y muy aburrida para el mayor.

Por su parte, Viktor no disfrutaba del todo el film, pues de a ratos, brincaba un poquito, obligando al rubio a contener la risa por la actitud de su huésped. Pero fue el clímax de la película, la encargada de darle un "empujoncito" a esa inusual pareja. El más joven se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Yuri, haciendo que este dejara de prestarle su completa atención a la pantalla. La película acabó, dando paso a una nueva función; sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos prestaba atención. Sin decir nada, Viktor se sentó en el regazo de Yuri, apoyando sus manos en los hombros ajenos. Plisetsky tragó saliva con fuerza, mientras miles de ideas golpeaban su cabeza al ver la seria mirada del chico. –Entréname –fue lo que salió de aquellos rosados labios. – ¡Que no, mierda! –refunfuñó el chico, tomándolo por la cintura, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Una dulce calidez lo tomó por sorpresa: ese pequeño se había atrevido a robarle un beso. Aprovechando la breve sumisión del rubio, Viktor se acomodó mejor, acercando más su cadera al cuerpo del mayor; comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por su mandíbula, subiendo sus manos hasta el cuello ajeno. –Entréname, por favor –susurró contra la oreja del chico, sus dedos recorrían su pecho, bajando por sus brazos, para terminar por enredarse en las muñecas de Yuri.

El rubio se dejó hacer, como si fuera un muñeco, volviendo a la realidad al sentir como Viktor posaba sus manos en su trasero. Esas menudas manos le liberaron, solo para enroscarse en su cuello, volviendo a besarlo. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios, mientras Plisetsky masajeaba sus glúteos, ahogándose en el placer que el cuerpo del menor comenzaba a proporcionarle. -Entréname, por favor -susurró contra su oído, haciendo que Yuri perdiera de a poco el raciocinio que le quedaba. Descaradamente, el adolescente comenzó a mover las caderas, provocando ese sensual roce entre sus miembros, arrancándole gruñidos al rubio, y al mismo tiempo, intentado callar sus propios gemidos. Aquellas grandes manos, comenzaron a subir por su cintura, delineando lo poco que se alcanzaba a sentir de las costillas, para seguir su camino hasta el pecho. La tela subía de a poco, siendo arrastrada por los brazos del rubio, dejando expuesto el desnudo cuerpo del menor. Sin importarle ya nada, sus dedos pellizcaban aquellos rosados pezones, mientras sus pupilas se bañaban en la imagen que el rostro de Viktor le proporcionaba. –Yuri –susurraba el adolescente, mordiendo seductoramente el labio inferior.

El malhumorado patinador sustituyó la yema de sus dedos, por la calidez de su boca, haciendo que el joven sentado sobre él, arqueara la espalda mientras un delicioso escalofrío le recorría completo. No había sonido más hermoso para el rubio, que el escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por aquellos dulces labios; sus manos volvieron a bajar a la cadera del chico, y continuaron su camino, hasta poder acariciar sus muslos sin restricción alguna. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Viktor buscó la forma de atraer nuevamente esos labios con los que había soñado por varias noches; atinando a tirar de esas finas hebras doradas. Una vez Yuri alzó el rostro, el chico plantó un nuevo beso; más exigente y sugerente que el anterior. Acunó en sus manos, ese delicado y fiero rostro. –Entréname, por favor –y fue el tono utilizado por aquel nada inocente muchacho, lo que hizo _click_ en su cabeza. Como pudo, apagó el televisor, volvió a tomar al albino por las nalgas, levantándose del sofá con el chico en brazos, encaminándose a su habitación. Por su parte, Viktor aprovechó el cambio de humor de su compatriota, para aferrarse a ese escultural cuerpo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas; así como engancharse a su cuello.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la alcoba, sus labios volvieron a tener ese contacto algo rudo, mientras el menor dejaba que la lengua ajena entrara en su boca, explorando su interior como más le complacía. Nikiforov dejaba escapar un suspiro a cada oportunidad que tenía, enloqueciendo un poco al rubio. Sin cuidado alguno, lo dejó caer en la cama, seguido de él, empezando a descender por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, mordiendo suavemente, sintiendo como el dueño de aquella apetitosa piel suspiraba ante sus atenciones. La ropa comenzó a estar de más, y el primero en deshacerse de ella, fue Viktor, pues la tela se le hacía terriblemente estorbosa. Yuri se lamió los labios ante tan exquisita visión; no podía creer que ese precioso cuerpo estuviera a su merced, y que sería de su posesión en poco tiempo. El albino mordía sus labios, dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación que las caricias del mayor le provocaban; alzó los brazos, exigiendo sentir el calor de Plisetsky contra su piel. Sin poder esperar más, el anfitrión se despojó de la playera, dejando ver su marcado torso, mientras el niño bajo su cuerpo se lo comía con la mirada.

No esperó a que el otro volviera a colmarlo en atenciones, pues tan pronto como pudo, se incorporó para besar el pecho del rubio. Aquellas menudas manos, comenzaron a contornear cada músculo, bajo la atenta mirada aguamarina, hasta que sus dedos se toparon con el estorboso pantalón. El sedoso cabello le producía cosquillas en el abdomen, y aun así, no hizo nada para detener al ansioso chico. Le dejó que se deshiciera de aquella prenda, regodeándose con la expresión de victoria del menor. – ¡Vaya! Es mejor de lo que pensé –murmuró el muchacho, sorprendiendo a Yuri. Sin pudor alguno, comenzó a acariciar aquel falo, deleitándose con la reacción que provocaba en aquel huraño patinador. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, y con el sabor de una pequeña victoria, Viktor engulló aquel miembro, con el único objetivo de arrancarle la voz a aquel hombre. Justo como en sus sueños. Una opresión se cernió en su pecho, mientras su mano derecha se posaba en aquella blanquecina cabeza, para enredarse en sus cabellos, y comenzar a marcarle un exquisito ritmo. A pesar de todo, no pasó mucho para que el mayor detuviera los movimientos de Viktor, recibiendo quejas del chico.

Se apartó del otro, poniéndose de pie para poder deshacerse del resto de prendas que aún portaba. Y una vez más, se sorprendió ante la mirada cargada de lujuria que desbordaban aquellos ojos celestes. Sentimientos encontrados florecieron en su interior, y sin miramientos, los hizo a un lado. Lentamente, se acercó al muchacho, tomando su mentón con una mano, acariciando esos sedosos labios con el pulgar, el cual buscaba introducirse en esa traviesa boca. Suavemente, recostó al adolescente, mientras este tomaba su mano, comenzando a lamer los dedos ofrecidos. El rubio volvió a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, saboreando todo lo que podía de esa deliciosa esencia que poco a poco comenzaba a volverlo loco. Regresando el _favor,_ envolvió el endurecido miembro de Viktor, provocando un espasmo en ese menudo cuerpo, acompañado de un gemido de sorpresa mezclado con placer. A cada segundo que pasaba, la voz de Nikiforov se hacía más y más fuerte; tomó los muslos del chico, abriendo un poco más sus piernas. Alzó los ojos, observando cada reacción del menor; su lengua comenzó a estimular aquel virginal agujero, ignorando las súplicas entrecortadas, aventurándose a introducirla en el cuerpo del chico, arrancándole un pequeño grito ahogado. Cambió su lengua por un dedo, masajeando un poco, buscando que el chico se acostumbrara a la intrusión; luego dos, y finalmente tres, comenzando a simular una penetración. Viktor atrapó en sus puños las blancas sábanas, arqueando la espalda ante esa mezcla de dolor y placer que comenzaba a inundarlo de a poco, intoxicando cada fibra de su ser.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la mano ajena, dejándose acallar por aquellos labios que tanto había ansiado poseer. –Yura… por favor… –no necesitó más. Sacó sus dedos, abriendo un poco más las piernas del menor. Un pequeño grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, asustando al rubio; sin embargo, a causa de su nublado juicio y las súplicas ajenas, no paró hasta llenar por completo aquella cavidad. Ambas respiraciones sonaban entrecortadas, y habían comenzado a llenar la alcoba; no pasó mucho para que el mayor iniciara con aquellas lentas y cuidadosas embestidas, dejándose perder en los suspiros que denotaban el placer mezclado con dolor. Ambos se llamaban entre jadeos, saboreando el placer de pronunciar aquel nombre que ocupaba sus mentes la mayor parte de los días, y en algunos casos, las noches. Entre más se acostumbraba el cuerpo de Viktor a recibir la hombría de Yuri, el ritmo subía. Y él lo sabía; Plisetsky estaba consciente de que no debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero se había dejado derrotar por la fingida inocencia que ese adolescente emanaba, cayó en las insinuaciones de ese angelical rostro, y no le importaba. Porque muy en el fondo, él quería ser seducido por la lujuria de ese ángel disfrazado que retozaba bajo su cuerpo.

La luz lograba colarse por las blancas cortinas, llegando hasta su rostro. No pasó mucho antes de que, con el ceño fruncido, despertara de su letargo. El antebrazo descansaba sobre su frente, mientras su mirada, algo borrosa por el recién despertar, trataba de enfocar el techo. La alcoba seguía siendo un desastre: ropa tirada por todos lados, bolsas de papas fritas descansaban en lugares donde no debían ir, los zapatos posicionados peligrosamente en el suelo, y la corona del pastel, un delicado y níveo cuerpo, enredado no solo con las sábanas, sino que también en su cuerpo. Los colores le subieron al rostro al recordar la noche anterior. Ni siquiera sabía quién "entrenó" a quién, pues tanto fue el frenesí, que por súplicas de Viktor, y por egoísmo propio, terminaron follando más de una vez. –Qué mierda hice –murmuró, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo. –Cosas maravillosas –resonó la voz del albino, quien comenzaba a frotarse inconscientemente contra su cuerpo. –Es mejor tener al real, que fantasearlo mientras me toco por las noches –confesó, regalándole un beso de _buenos días._ –En serio fue mejor de lo que pensaba –añadió mientras se acomodaba en aquel fornido pecho. Yuri se atragantó con su propia saliva ante las palabras de su compañero de pista. – ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! –cubrió su rostro con las manos, tratando de esconder del menor, el gran sonrojo que le había provocado. La melodiosa risa no se hizo esperar, mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en el abdomen ajeno. –Menos mal que hoy no hay práctica, o no podría hacer nada… duele un poco –volvió a reír, sobando un poco su trasero. –Lo siento –murmuró Yuri, acariciando aquella platinada cabellara, para momentos después, reaccionar. – ¡Nada de lo siento! –explotó, quitándose de encima a aquel precoz adolescente, y sentarse en la cama, restregando las manos contra su cara. – ¡¿Qué diablos pretendes al insinuarte de esa forma tan descarada?! ¡¿Qué me lleven a la cárcel?! –bruscamente, se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, sin importarle su desnudez. – ¡Y no creas que aceptaré entrenarte luego de esto! –le recriminó, aún sin notar como el chico volvía a comerlo con la mirada. –No me importaría repetir este… _entrenamiento_ –respondió el patinador, mordiendo su labio inferior, repasando con la mirada aquel escultural cuerpo, sin un ápice de pudor. –Vamos, Yura. Yo te gusto, tú me encantas… en serio quiero ser tu amante –añadió, clavando su mirada en aquella aguamarina, tomando por sorpresa al mayor. – ¿No es normal que cuando dos personas se aman y desean, estén juntas? –sin pretender otra cosa, gateó hasta la orilla de la cama, alargando los brazos hasta tomar las manos ajenas.

Miles de preguntas se agolparon en la mente del arisco patinador, quien se dejaba inundar por la calidez que la piel ajena le proporcionaba. –Te amo, Yuri –volvió a susurrar el menor. –No quiero que creas que es un simple capricho. En serio, en serio, me gustas –continuó, mirando con seriedad el rostro que tanto le cautivaba. –Al principio, te admiraba. No hay nadie que patine como tú, y realmente quería, y quiero llegar a tu nivel. Pero comencé a mirarte cada vez más y más, hasta que ocupaste mis pensamientos las 24 horas del día –el corazón de ambos palpitaba con fuerza, mientras deseaban que el otro no escuchara aquellos desbocados latidos. –Me gusta tu rostro, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu mal humor, pero también me fascina esa faceta tan dulce que muestras en la pista, tu dedicación y elegancia al patinar. No quiero que creas que mi amor por ti es solo superficial –escondió el rostro en el torso de Yuri, ansioso por la reacción que tendría por parte del hombre que más amaba. El rubio se apartó, regresando a su incesante caminar por la alcoba. – ¡No puedes simplemente imponer tu voluntad en la vida de los demás! –las palabras costaban salir. – ¡Y debes aprender que no obtendrás siempre lo que quieres! –su cerebro empezaba a fallarle. – ¡Tampoco puedes esperar a que las personas sientan siempre lo mismo que tú! –comenzaba a perder el control sobre sí. – ¡Y debes pensar en la consecuencia de tus actos! En especial en nuestra situación –de a poco, fue calmando sus nervios. –No esperes que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos en este país. Especialmente, tomando en cuenta nuestras edades.

Viktor alzó la cabeza, completamente sorprendido ante las palabras del rubio. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al notar el carmín en el enfurruñado rostro del mayor. –Esperaremos a que cumplas la mayoría de edad. Hasta entonces, debemos ser discretos si no queremos causar problemas –completamente derrotado, se sentó a su lado en la cama, besando su frente con la mayor ternura que sus avispados nervios le permitían. No tardó ni un segundo en colgarse de su cuello, llenando de besos su cara, en especial aquel ceño fruncido que tanta ternura le causaba. – ¡Lo primero que te digo, y es lo primero que haces! –reclamó el mayor, dejándose contagiar por la alegría de su joven amante. Afianzó sus brazos con fuerza, alrededor del delicado cuerpo, tirándose de nuevo sobre el colchón, entre risas y besos. No sería fácil, ambos lo sabían, pero podían jurar, que todo valdría la pena.

 **Mmmmmm... siento que el final quedó algo flojo :'v pero siempre olvido escribir las cosas cuando se me ocurren TTnTT**

 **Welp, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña y algo extraña idea xD**

 **Nos vemos~ :9**


End file.
